Asesinó
by amino Vongola
Summary: Los asesinos, una especie de secta secreta que a existido durante siglos y que ayudan a la gente desde la sombra, Kiba después de ser traicionado ser traicionado por la que creía que era su familia se uniría a está ya que éste guarda un poder que sólo ellos pueden despertar
1. capítulo 1 la caída del cabello gremory

Capítulo 1: La caída del caballero gremory

Hola mi nombre es Kiba Yuto o bueno lo era antes de que me convirtiera en un contratista y estando en una misión en Inglaterra pero porque me convertí en ésto y porque ya no soy el caballero gremory, creo que sería mejor viajar un poco al pasado

5 Meses antes.

Se encontraba aquél chico rubio caminando por los pasillos de su preparatoria mientras era elogiado por tantas chicas pero a el eso no le importaba y cuándo una chica se le acercaba a pedirle una cita esté las rechazaba de una manera muy respetuosa y educada pero ese día estaba muy contento ya que las guerras entre las tres facciones habían acabado y se unieron para acabar con la bestia dél apocalipsis además el veía a su mejor amigo teniendo una relación con varias chicas lo cuál eso lo hacía feliz a el además de que muy pronto pasaría a tercer año pero algo cambiaría y eso era un simple mensaje que su presidenta le había mandado

"ven al salón de ocultismo".

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje pero aun así esté fue al salón de ocultismo y a pesar de que ya se estaba metiendo el sol talvez lo quería para matar a uno que otro demonio renegado que todavía habían aunque no eran una gran amenaza.

Así esté entrando al salón pero no estaba nadie de hecho parecía como si hubieran abandonado el lugar sólo estaban los muebles y las velas que iluminaban el salón lo cual para el se le hacía raro, de pronto una chica pequeña albina había cerrado la puerta

Koneko-san sabés donde están todos?_

Haci koneko dandole un golpe en la boca del estómago lo cual lo dejó tosiendo sangré.

Koneko que te pasa?_

Al terminar de decir eso una patada por parte de ella lo mando a destruir el escritorio pero una segunda chica de cabello corto y de color azul le había dado su mano a kiba para ayudarlo a levantarse

Xenovia-san muchas graci..._

No pudo terminar ya que la espada de ella le había traspasado el cuerpo.

Porque?_

Por inútil compañero_

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer pero otra chica de cabello largo y amarrado por una cola de caballo apareció

Vaya Kiba no me digas que ya te moristes? y yo que quería jugar un poco más contigo_

Decía está en plan sádico y Kiba intentando pararse aunque se le hacía muy difícil por el hecho de sus heridas.

Akeno-san tu le hicistes esto a ellas? ¡responde!_

Lo siento pero es algo que la presidenta te dirá pero por el momento quiero jugar contigo_

Asi esté sacando una espada

Primero muerto maldita loca_

vaya es lo último que Hiba hacer_

Haci Kiba corriendo con la intención de atacar pero dos personas lo atacaron a el golpeándolo con una fuerza suficiente para atravesar el salón y caer haciendo un cráter en el suelo

Isse-kun, Rosewise-san ¿porque?

y todavía lo dices escoria, que no es obvio, para la presidenta sólo eres un estorbo_

De que hablas Isse-kun_

Yo te lo explicaré_

Así apareciendo en la presidenta Rías Gremory

Presidenta que significa todo eso?_

Decía un Kiba que intentaba pararse utilizando su espada como un soporte

Sencillo la razón por la cual te salvé aquella noche fue porque tenías un buen poder claro que fue antes de que conociera a Xenovia y a Isse lo cual para mí no eres más que un juguete roto que pude reemplazar por otro mejor además de que necesito la pieza que tienes dentro tuyo ya que no nesecito a alguien cómo tu en mi familia._

Me niego, si lo hago moriré y si quieres mi pieza tendrás que quitarmelo_

Así esté intentando reincorporarse bien y mantenerse en guardia pero la risa de todos hacia que Kiba se enojará

Kiba somos seis contra uno tu crees que nos puedes hacer algo?_

Es cierto, donde están Gasper y Asia-san?_

Descuida ellos no están aquí a diferencia de nosotros ellos si te tenían apreció_

Entonces comencemos_

Haci los seis atacando a Kiba y esté intentaba de una o de otra forma intentar ganar o escapar pero ningún plan funcionaba ya que sabía que Isse, Akeno y Rías eran mucho más fuerte que el y también porque a pesar de saber de qué lo an traicionado aun así les tiene todavía apreció, asta que Isse lo tomó por su cabeza y lo estampó en el suelo, el impacto fué grande que de hecho agrietó el suelo y Kiba había dejado de moverse pero seguía consciente y Rías viendo a éste.

¿Sabés Kiba? ay algo que me gustaba mucho de ti y eran tus ojos grisáceos, ¿te importa si me regalas uno?_

Haci está acercándose a los ojos de Kiba y poco a poco intentando quítarle su ojo derecho pero Kiba intentando poner resistencia pero las espadas de Xenovia se le clavaron en sus manos e Isse poniendo su pie en su cuerpo y poco a poco se lo intento sacar asta que un pequeño crujido y un grito agonizante por parte de Kiba había dado resultado en quitar el órgano y Koneko mando a callar a Kiba de una patada

Isse mete mi regalo en un frasco con formaleido para conversarlo y mientras tanto le quitaré su pieza_

Así dentro del pecho de Kiba brillaba de color rojo intenso y la pieza poco a poco salía pero mientras eso pasaba se volvía a escuchar el grito agonico de Kiba asta que finalmente salió y Kiba dejó de moverse

Vaya parece que por fin murió, koneko lleva el cuerpo al bosque y mañana lo enterraremos si no es que un animal no se lo come primero_

Así éstos desaparecieron y koneko dejando el cuerpo en el bosque y está llendose pero había una cosa más y es que Kiba seguía respirando.

yo puedo ayudarte a vivir_

¿Quién eres?_

Soy el dragón de la apocalipsis, Orochi, y estoy dentro de ti si te lo preguntas_

Porque me ayudarías?_

Que no es obvio, para ayudarte a vivir ya que si tu mueres yo muero_

y por qué ahora te presentas ahora_

Sencillo tu poder es muy débil para mi por lo cual nunca nos llegamos a conocer de hecho si quieres mi ayuda en salvarte a lo mucho podría curar las heridas leves pero las heridas fuertes solamente podría cerrar las heridas y detener las hemorragias pero aún así nesecitarias suturas y lo de tu ojo lamentablemente no puedo regenerarlo no con tu poder actual_

Esta bien intenta ayudarme, en mi departamento tengo algunos instrumentos médicos cómo medicamentos por si algo pasaba_

Esta bien, espero que llegues así a tu casa para curarte tu mismo al 100%_

Al terminar de decir eso una luz de color rojo cubrió a Kiba y esté poco a poco se dió cuenta que la mayor parte de sus heridas estaban estables y haci esté no perdiendo el tiempo y llendo a su casa lo mas rápido que podía ya que aún tenía heridas bastantes graves pero aún y había perdido sus poderes demoníacos pero su poder de invocar espadas seguía con el pero eso no lo ayudaría a llegar más rápido a su casa pero poco a poco llegando a su casa y buscando su llave y encontrarla lo cual lo sorprendía ya que por todo lo que pasó la llave seguía estando intacta, así esté abriendo su puerta y lo primero que hizo fue buscar su caja de primeros auxilios y encontró equipo de situación, vendas, gazas y medicamentos para el dolor, así poniendo un traste con agua en una estufa y poniendo la aguja en el traste para esterilizar la aguja y mientras eso pasa quitándose su camisa y llendo a su baño para poder limpiarse la sangre de su cuerpo. Ya después de un rato el agua que dejó estaba caliente y así con cuidado poniendo la aguja con el hilo y poco a poco esté empezando a suturarse.

Ya después de unas horas esté término y comenzando a vendarse en casi todo el cuerpo e ir a su baño para ir por sus medicamentos pero vio en su espejo ese agujero dónde solía estar su ojo, eso hizo que irviera en rabia y golpeará el vidrio de su baño asiendo que esté lo rompiera y sagrara y al ver eso se vendo su mano y tomó sus medicamentos.

oye estás herido y piensas herirte más?, si que eres un idiota_

Que quieres ahora y donde estás, creí que sólo podía hablar contigo si estaba al borde de la muerte o en mi sueños Orochi_

Debido a que tu poder es muy bajo no me puedo materializar pero puedo hablarte desde tu mente y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta quiero ayudarte a despertar tu verdadero poder y no habló de darte mi poder si no de tu verdadero poder propio_

Y si tengo ese poder propio cómo puedes ayudarme?_

Una de tus anteriores reencarnaciones era un asesino que pertenecía a una secta que éstos lo que hacían era matar a funcionarios políticos corruptos o a cualquiera que cometiera un crimen muy cruel y está secta se fundó en Italia y si mi intelecto no me falla esa secta sigue viva y si quieres puedes ir allá a que te entrenen pero es tu decisión creerme o no_

Si es que está secta sigue viva no creo que me puedan enseñar mucho en combate después de todo yo soy un espadachín muy hábil_

Tu reencarnación era muchísimo más hábil que tu en la espada, en combate con cuchillos como lanzandolos, en asesinar en sigilo o cómo pelea con una hoja oculta, tenía una visión perfecta para disparar con su ballesta o con un cañon ocultó y siempre dar en el blanco, era un experto en envenenar como robar, era un gran peleador en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y además era demasiado ágil cómo para saltar de edificios a otros sin este resultar dañado y te voy a contar algo, ese tipo nunca me necesitó pará nada_

Esta bien entonces iré a Italia después de todo tengo unos ahorros además que todavía tengo mi visa

Por cierto sabés hablar italiano_

Un poco_

Entonces ve y empaca un poco de ropa_

Así Kiba vistiendo una playera blanca, una chamarra color verde, um pantalón azul y unos tenis blancos

No vas a llevar equipaje?_

No lo veo necesario_

Orochi sólo suspiro

vamos y en el aeropuerto comprá el boleto para Italia_

Así esté poniéndose una venda donde solía estar su ojo y llendo en un taxi que esté había llamado y ya llegando al aeropuerto y comprando su boleto y este pasando rápido la seguridad debido a que no tenía equipaje y ya esté despegando

Adios clan gremory_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

Fin del capítulo uno, continuará


	2. capítulo dos: convirtiendome en asesino

Capítulo 2 Convirtiéndome en asesino:

Después de que Kiba llegará a Italia decidió buscar a la secta de asesinos.

"oye adonde vas?"

"Que no es obvio voy a buscar la secta"

"Y cómo piensas buscarla si no sabes dónde está?, además no vas a ir con tu cuerpo lastimado"

"No puedes curarme?"

"Me encantaría pero estoy cansado por curarte ayer y para curar a alguien con tu poder tardaría un día de reposo para volver a curarte además tu también debés descansar ya que gracias a ti es que puedo curarte debido a tú poder cómo de tu cuerpo por lo cual si yo descanso pero tu no, lo máximo que podría curarte es el 50%"

Kiba al escuchar eso solo suspiro

"De verdad eres el dragón del apocalipsis? porque no lo pareces ni siquiera a los dragones del sekirriutei emperador rojo ni de vali-san"

"Eso es debido a que tu y yo estamos conectados por lo cual si tu no te hacés fuerte yo no puedo sacar todo mi poder al igual que si tu mueres yo muero contigo lo cual no puedo conseguir otro portador cuando tu mueras pero tengo la habilidad de conservar todas mis memorias de mi vida pasada por lo cual yo sé dónde está la secta pero la única forma de que te diga es que tu vayas a descansar"

"Está bien iré a buscar un hotel pero sólo una noche entendido"

"Es lo máximo para que yo descansé entonces está bien"

Así buscando el primer hotel que encontró y la recepcionista dandole su llave y esté subiendo y encontrando su habitación. Asi entrando y cerrando con llave su puerta y acostándose en su cama

"Orochi dime dónde está la secta?"

"Si que eres insistente pero te lo diré, agarra lápiz y papel ya que lo diré una vez"

Así empezandole a dictar una dirección cómo las calles que tendría que ir

"Listo esa es"

"Gracias Orochi de verdad entonces iré en la mañana ahora quiero descansar"

"Está bien dulces sueños"

"Para ser el dragón del apocalipsis eres muy dulce"

"Idiota"

Así Kiba empezando a reír

"Dulce sueños"

Asi durmiendo muy profundo y a la mañana siguiente despertando, tomando un pequeño baño y después de eso vistiendose y arreglando el cuarto después de eso pagando el cuarto y entregándole la llave a la recepcionista

"Es hora de ir a buscar ese lugar"

Así buscando después de unos minutos sintió una presiencia un tanto familiar y era un joven peliplateado que vestía la moda

"Vali-san que hacés aquí?"

Decía esté muy sorprendido de haberlo encontrado

"Hola ex caballero gremory solamente tuve una misión muy cerca de aquí y cómo puedes ver no creí encontrarte aquí"

"Así que sabés que ya no soy el caballero del clan gremory dime as venido a matarme por órdenes de Rías o de Isse"

"De que estás hablando yo no sigo órdenes de ellos sólo te encontré ya que Albion te encontró pero no fue solo a ti si no también al dragón del apocalipsis"

"Pero como sabés de el?"

Decía Kiba impactado a que alguien supiera de el.

"Por Albion, el me dijo que había rastreado al dragón del apocalipsis en esta ciudad y que el portador eras tú pero yo no lo creí asta verte y si Albion no se equivocó tu eres el portador del dragón del apocalipsis"

Así caminando y quedando atrás de un Kiba que seguía impactado por aquellas palabras del joven

"Te daré un consejo, esconde tu aroma, tu poder cómo el de tu dragón si no haces ahora que es débil será mas difícil ya que si tu te hacés mas fuerte tu dragón también lo hará por lo cual atraerá tanto ángeles y demonios o a cualquier otra facción para matarte o reclutarte y dime tu crees que con tu poder actual podrías matarlos a ellos si es que vienen a matarte o a reclutarte a la fuerza?, otra cosa más y es que te ocultes en la sombra"

Así este llendose y dejando a Kiba un tanto asustado

"oye espera"

Kiba intento hablarle pero éste se había perdido entre la gente y desapareciendo

"Oye talvez ese chico tenga razón y será mejor que aprendas a esconder tu poder cómo el mío y no te preocupes por eso ya que te ayudaré"

"Gracias Orochi pero ahora será mejor que encontremos la secta"

Así buscando el lugar y después de unos minutos encontro el lugar pero no lo que esperaba ya que lo que era fue un burdel

"oye Orochi no me habrás jugado una broma verdad?"

"Porsupuesto que no ahora entra y pregunta por la dueña ya que ella te llevará con la secta"

Así esté entrando un tanto avergonzado y estando en lo que era una pequeña barra preguntándole a una trabajadora por la dueña

"Este disculpé pero vengo buscando donde están los asesinos ya sabe la secta"

"Claro sígueme"

Así la dueña muy feliz llevándolo atrás del edificio y de pronto poniendo todo su antebrazo en su cuello y su otra mano sacando de su manga una hoja oculta

"Dime quién te envío?"

"No entiendo de qué me habla"

"Dime acaso eres un espía de la CIA o del FBI?"

"No yo sólo quiero unirme a ustedes de verdad"

"Si pues yo no te creó nada"

Así esculcando a Kiba y revisando cada parte de su cuerpo y verlo totalmente limpio lo soltó y guardó su hoja oculta

"Estas limpió y lo siento por eso pero no confío en nadie así a la ligera y mucho menos en alguien que busca el gremio de asesinos"

"Gremio?, no es una secta"

Así está dandole un golpe a Kiba por esas palabras

"Ten modales y no la llames secta es un gremio ya que nosotros generamos dinero gracias a misiones que se nos dan"

"Lo siento pero los busco así que por favor díganme dónde están?"

"Está bien sígueme"

Así entrando de nuevo al establecimiento y entrando a la oficina de ella y en una esquina estaba un mueble con una gran cantidad de libros y está persona quitando un libro y como ver qué un pasadizo secreto se habrio y conducía hacia abajo

"Sigueme"

Haci ambos bajando las escaleras y como ver qué aquel escondite era iluminado con antorchas

"Llegamos"

Así Kiba quedando frente a una gran puerta de madera

"Mantente cerca mío en todo momento"

Así la mujer abriendo la puerta y Kiba vió a varios tipos con una vestimenta un tanto antigua cómo armás entré otras cosas más pero las personas que vieron a Kiba pararon su entrenamiento y todo quedó en silencio

"Quién a entrado a éste santuario"

Decía un hombre con una apariencia un tanto mayor pero al verlo todos e incluso aquella mujer se inclinaron y esté vió a Kiba

"Tu quién eres? y qué haces aquí?"

Kiba al verlo le causó un tanto de pánico pero logró controlarse

"Un gusto mi nombre es Kiba Yuto y vine asta aquí por entrenamiento"

"Y dime porque quieres que te entrené?"

"Quiero hacerme fuerte para proteger a la gente más preciada para mí"

"Mientes, tus ojos te dicen que buscas venganza de alguien y yo no entrenó a gente así yo sólo entrenó aquellos que de verdad quieren un mundo mejor y si no entiendes eso entonces retirate"

Así esté llendose

"Esperé"

Así Kiba arrodillándose

"Por favor enseñeme eso del porque formó el gremio del porque luchan por favor"

Así esté al ver a Kiba aceptó

"Está bien te entrenaré, ve con la mujer que te llevó asta acá ella te enseñará lo que tendrás que hacer"

Así retirándose

"Ven conmigo"

"Si"

Así volviendo al establecimiento pero saliendo también que ése

"Muy bien lo primero que te enseñaré será robar así que presta mucha atención"

Así la mujer viendo un pequeño tumulto de gente y está metiéndose y cómo con una gran velocidad robándole a varios y éstos sólo sintieron un pequeño empujón y está saliendo del tumulto y regresando con unos 1000 euros

"Nosotros no protegemos a la gente? y si es así porque les robamos"

"Porque nesecitas aprender a robar información y si no puedes robar un poco de dinero entonces no te pueden entrenar para ser asesino ya que siempre tenemos que hacer lo impensable para proteger aquellos que lo necesitan e incluso si somos rechazados por nuestras acciones"

"comprendo"

"Bien ve sólo no robes mucho y roba en pequeñas cantidades a cada uno y sólo roba dinero nada de teléfonos o joyería"

Así Kiba entrando en otro tumulto de gente y haciendo lo mismo que ella y robando unos 950 euros

"Nada mal para ser tu primera vez pero ay que intentarlo de nuevo"

Así volviendo hacer lo mismo y robando ahora 1000 euros

"Muy bien entonces ve de nuevo al gremio, as aprobado"

Así Kiba volviendo al gremio y diciéndole al maestro lo que había hecho y esté aprobandolo

"Muy bien as aprobado la primera parte pero no te confíes"

"Descuidé no lo haré me convertiré en asesino se que lo lograré"

"Pues demuéstramelo"

Así dandole una patada y tirandolo

"Si vas a convertirte en asesino quiero ver qué lo intentes no sirve de nada que hables, las palabras son vacias las acciones demuestran tu determinación"

Así Kiba volviéndose a parar e intentar golpearlo pero era inútil pero Kiba no perdía esa determinación asta que este toma su brazo y lo empieza a golpear y tirar con extrema facilidad

"Tienes determinación pero no experiencia, practicaremos eso pero por ahora descansa que será muy duro el entrenamiento"

Así pasando 5 meses dónde Kiba fue instruido en enseñanzas ya sea de pelea o sobre conocimiento ya que el gremio tenía archivos que eran secretos y que sólo los miembros del gremio podían leer y en esos archivos se dice que el gremio ayudó desde la sombra el asesinato de Rodrigo Borgia como también en los sucesos de la revolución industrial y la revolución francesa entre otras cosas alrededor del mundo y sin duda eran un ejemplo a seguir y en el ámbito de combate Kiba no sólo mejoró en el ámbito de la espada si no que aprendió a usar armas como cuchillos la hoja oculta y combate cuerpo a cuerpo como también aprender a escalar y saltar entré edificios pero aun así le faltaba hacer algo y era hacerle pelea al maestro del gremio lo cual era algo difícil e incluso para muchos del gremio que eran mucho más experimentados que el pero tenía que hacerlo

"Listo Kiba?"

"Listo maestro Mário"

Así ambos poniéndose en guardia con su debida espada aparte que traían ambos unas especies de muñequeras con unas navajas que tenían en la parte superior del brazo.

Así un pequeño sonido a metal significaba que habían chocado sus espadas y ambos separándose y volviendo a chocarlas, sin duda ambos intentaban buscar el punto ciego del otro pero sería difícil para ambos

"As mejorado mucho Kiba"

"Y usted no pierde el toque"

Así volviendo a chocarlas pero su maestro quería eso lo cual agarra a Kiba de sus brazos haciendo que Kiba cayera y soltando la espada pero kiba no se daba por vencido y levantándose poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

"Dime sabés porque te paso eso?"

"Porque está mas entrenado que yo

"El entrenamiento no es nada"

Así esté atacando a Kiba con su espada pero este se cubría con las muñequeras

"La voluntad lo es todo"

Así Kiba intentando quitárselo y haciéndole una barrida y tirandolo y quitándole la espada y tirandola. así ambos quedando solamente con sus muñequeras y ambos intentando golpearse pero ambos eran muy expertos lo cual lo hacía más difícil para ambos asta que su maestro estaba a punto de ganarle pero algo pasó y fue una descargá eléctrica que hizo que su maestro saliera volando y el culpable de eso fue Kiba.

"Maestro lo siento"

"No te preocupes pero alfin ya tienes tu verdadero poder y es asombroso pero aun así te falta algo para convertirte en asesino y es que vayas a Inglaterra y asesines a un familiar de la reina de Inglaterra ya que descubrimos que lavaba dinero a basé de mafias que tenía aliadas"

"Muy bien lo haré"

Así Kiba vistiendo su ropa de civil y dirigirse al aeropuerto para ir a Inglaterra con su misión de matar a un familiar de la reina pero sabía que no hiba a ser fácil pero haci tomando su vuelo sin dificultades y ya llegando buscando la vivienda de su víctima y encontrarla después de unas horas pero sabía Kiba que sería mejor atacarlo de noche así que espero y ya de noche entrando por sus jardines pero veía a un montón de guardias y para acabarla su única arma era la hoja oculta pero para Kiba era mas de lo que nesecitaba ya que está tenía una pequeña apertura para disparar tranquilizantes así si veía a uno simplemente le disparaba pero había otro problema y eran las cámaras de seguridad

"Descuida Kiba hemos alterado las señales así que es seguro pasar"

Decía uno de sus aliados gracias a un intercomunicador que le habían dado.

así entrando a la casa y viendo aquél tipo dormido Kiba no perdió el tiempo y gracias a su nuevo poder de electricidad puso su mano en el pecho de éste y dandole una descarga que detuvo su corazón haciendo de que murió de un infarto

"Requies cantin pache"

Dijo Kiba guardandole respeto al cuerpo y buscando los contratos que tenía así encontrandolos y llendose de esa casa y tomando su vuelo de nuevo a Italia sin ningún tipo de problema debido a que sabía cómo actuar y esconder el arma de los detectores de metales y era que gracias a su poder de electricidad que podía apagar la máquina antes de que pasará y encenderla después.

Así llegando junto con los contratos y el maestro felicitando a Kiba. Así empezando su transformación en asesino primero el maestro recitaba unas palabras en latín y agarrando un metal caliente que tenía el la marca del gremio de asesinos y poniendosela en la mano mientras decía lo siguiente

"Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz, somos asesinos, nada es verdad todo está permitido"

Así esté dandole otra misión a Kiba pero ahora sería mucho más peligrosa

"Nesecito que estés en la ciudad de Kuo, Japón y estés ay un par de meses ya que Descubrimos grandes mafias cómo políticos que se están reuniendo y quiero que investigues todo, crees que lo puedas hacer"

"Si detodas formas Kuo es mi hogar así que sería cómo volver a casa"

"Muy bien entonces partes en tres días así que descansa"

Así llendose y dejando a un Kiba nostálgico

"Así que ya es hora"

Fin del capítulo continuará

Así Kiba alfin siendo un asesino


End file.
